Dreaming Up Insanity
by Dance or die
Summary: Bella has been having weird and confusing dreams. Now her trust in Edward is slipping away. What are the Volturi up to this time? Group written: Experiment
1. Chapter 1

**For you readers out there, welcome to the experiment of a fan fiction lifetime. You have entered into a story of many twists and turns. Many different talented writers put their heads together to create this masterpiece.**

**For those of you that haven't heard of this experiment yet, this is how it works. I chose many writers from the fandom would of Twilight. We each had to write one chapter, one after the other not knowing just where this story would lead.**

**We as writers have never met before in our lives but have been brought together by this simple idea.**

**Positive feedback would be amazing. Thank you and we hope you enjoy our little experiment…**

* * *

**(WRITTEN BY:**** Dance or Die)**

**Disclaimer:**** Of course I own Edward… in my dreams…**

**(AN: Here we go…)**

**Ch 1 **

(Bella's POV)

It has been a long night. I couldn't believe how comfortable my bed feels after the tragic event that has happened. Drifting off to sleep I could feel the coolness of the arms that wrapped around me. Sinking into them I snuggled in as deep is my pathetic human body could and let my overwhelming tiredness sweep me into dream land.

…

It was weird. I was in a dark room that felt like a freezer and I could hear weird beeping noises. Not knowing where I was I got up and started walking around until I found anything that made sense.

Seeing a light on the other end of the room I ran to it as quickly as my legs could take me. All of a sudden I was out doors with green hedges that reached over my head. I walked forwards and made my way down the pathway. This place reminded me of one of those human mazes. That's exactly what it was.

Starting to run, I went around many different turns and angles that eventually all looked the same. Now panicking, I ran faster to find my way to the exit but no matter how hard I tried I was lost in the sea of green.

Looking up, I know longer saw the sky but faces staring back at me. The faces were familiar. It was the faces of the Cullen's.

They watched me like a mouse in an experimental maze. I was being laughed at, poked and prodded.

"Edward, please help me!" I yelled to my angel who was about ten times my size. Watching as he disappeared for five seconds he came back with string. Tying two to my hands and two to my feet I became a useless puppet. He made my body dance to his wish and move in ways I normally wouldn't.

"Edward, please stop!"

All he did was laugh, like he didn't understand or care how frightened I was. Then he did the worst thing I would think possible. He handed the strings, which were connected to my every motion, to Aro.

At that point I new my soul was about to die. So I did the last thing I could do; I screamed for help but nobody was there to help me. My self control was gone.

…

"Bella! Bella! Wake up sweet heart." It was a familiar voice. Opening my eyes I saw Edward looking back at me with worried eyes. "Are you ok? That must have been some wild dream." He brushed the hair out of my face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, too far gone from the existing experience.

"Alright… go back to sleep my angel. Everything will be ok again in the morning." As he kissed my forehead I snuggled back into the covers. While I tried to get some more sleep I couldn't help but think; _what could that strange dream mean?_

**(Alright that's the end of my chapter. Sure it was a bit crazy but hey, it gives you many things to work with. Please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(WRITTEN BY:****Mrs. Samantha Marie Cullen)**

Author's Note: I put this right after they came back from Volterra in New  
Moon.

**Disclaimer:**

Me- I own Edward, and you don't. Ha ha, ha ha.

Best friend- No you don't.

Me-Yes I do.

Best friend- No you don't.

Me- Yes I do -pouts-.

Best friend- No you don't.

Me- Whatever, fine you win I don't, but I do own this computer right here.

Best friend- Sighs 'Yes you do'.

Me- -Smiles triumphantly-.  
  
**Chapter 2 – Dreams**

(Aro's POV)

"All done sir", smiled John, the newest member of the Volturi guard.

"Great, let me see," I smiled, putting out my hand onto his shoulder. I saw the whole dream he gave to her.

"You see, if I keep giving these to her, soon she'll figure out her subconscious is trying to tell her, that-,"

I broke in. "She can't trust Edward." John nodded. "I loved it, but can you next time, please make me less of a bad guy."

John smirked, but nodded.

"When she is on the edge of not trusting Edward anymore, you go in, and make her trust you," I ordered.

"I'd love too," John smirked.

"Tell her your part of the Volturi guard, and make us seem like the best vampires on Earth. But, that will mean you will have to make a great sacrifice."

"And what will that be?" John asked worried.

"You will have to become a vegetarian. The Cullen's won't let you on there territory if you aren't. And besides, you can't go to school with blood red eye's, now can you?"

John made a face, but nodded anyway.

"Is this all?" John asked.

"Not quite yet, make sure you do not, and I repeat do not, become too attached to her. If anything happens, you will be on our side, not hers or the Cullen's. I consider Carlisle a friend and all, but if we have to fight we will," I said calmly.

"Never, she will be begging for me to bring her back to Volterra in no time at all," John said confidently.

_I sure hope so_. I thought.

John quickly took his place by my chair once I told him we were finished.

I could literally skip with joy at the thought of Bella joining me in Volterra, and there was only one vampire standing in the way of that, Edward.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!**

I hope you loved it :)

Review Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz :)


	3. Chapter 3

**(WRITTEN BY:**** Emmett's Random GF)**

Here it is... Hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer: Curtain opens to reveal.... A giant toy box! '****Rubber ducky****.... a pen.... cute pair of shoes.... Hmm no Twilight grant... I have the books though... Oh wait! Is that it?! No....'**

**CH 3**

The noise of beeping awoke me from my slumber. Rising from my bed quickly the smell of smoke could be detected in the cold air along with another sound of Edward mumbling angrily. On my way to the bathroom the old rug in the middle of my room, acquainted my face to wood yet again. Luckily no damage was done, but it still hurt a lot.

Getting up slowly I was surprised to see Edward in the doorway with a look of disgust on his beautifully sculpted face; along with raw egg over his shirt.

"What are you trying to do exactly?" It was kind of obvious, yet still too funny to not say anything.

"I wanted to make you breakfast, but its harder than it looks" If he could blush he would be as red as, as... well he would be very red.

His grin was more sheepish though so that gave it all away. "Okay, well let's see." Moving around him I attempt to brush some of the egg off. "It's really on there."

Continuing down the hall it was eerily quiet. 'Something is happening.' I question the option of telling Edward, but decide against it. The burning smell was stronger than ever in the kitchen's doorway, and glancing into the kitchen I burst out laughing while a sheepish Edward is smirking behind me.

**Review my pretties!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Written by: whippedcreme)**

**DISCLAIMER: I may not own Twilight, but I do own Edward's ****six pack****, I say! OKAY? OKAY! *gets slapped by bazillion fangirls* I still don't take back what I SAID! *pokes tongue out* Besides… how do guys you know I don't mean his six pack of soda?! Mmm maybe I should've just said I owned his peaches… hmm… err… *scoops mind out of the gutter with shovel***

---

Chapter 4: The Imposter

BPOV

"It's not that funny!" Edward pouted adorably, as I flipped my pancake on the frying pan - the new breakfast I had made for myself … by myself.

"I know, I know," I giggled. "I'll stop laughing soon, I promise."

Edward playfully mock glared at me then flashed his heart-stopping crooked smile. Thoughts about my dream were quickly pushed to the back of my mind. But somehow, and for some odd reason, relief flooded through me despite the nagging feeling of the dream I had.

Things were going to be okay.

And if they weren't, I was going to make them all right! I did not survive and go through James and his idiotic scent sniffing, Hey You Brought A Snack Yum Where's The Ketchup thing, video tape stealing, ballet studio breaking in-ing, tracking across world(America)-ing, almost killing the love of my life crap for nothing. I may not be a vampire (yet), but I am a woman.

Yeah, so "hell hath no fury". You're cool, Shakespeare.

The school day went by rather smoothly, aside from the fact that I wanted to claw Lauren Mallory's face off during our walk to Biology because she felt the need to accidentally on purposely trip and run into Edward's back, boobs first (seriously) - though I did see Edward gag. Alice had to run up to me and tell me that even though my future wouldn't be filled with Bella + Juvvie time due to said Clawing Face Off, Charlie wouldn't appreciate it one bit and would pretty much threaten to throw me back to Phoenix with his bare hands, just so he could pry me away from Edward.

I gaped at Alice, and agreed by nodding. She was a very nice friend, I re-realized. That is until she asked me her next question: "So, could you please change your outfit now? I have it in my car!" I just turned and ran away. I almost tripped for the 18th time that day, but for the 18th time, Edward caught me.

He chuckled. "Oh Bella… what am I going to do with you?" He licked his lips, unconscious causing the butterflies fluttering in my stomach to go in a frenzy.

I thought about it quickly. "Skip Bio and PE with me?"

He smiled, and said, "Sure, love. Meadow?" He agreed despite being curious as to why I was acting… rather odd.

I simply nodded, smiling back; reassuring him I was all right.

We arrived at our meadow in no time, and spent a half an hour talking about… well, nothing. I fell asleep on Edward's lap and the stupid dream had to continue, apparently. How irking.

Foggy, check. Creepy, check. Alone, check. All the elements for a nightmare.

Oh, it's Edward. Yay!

But he wasn't smiling anymore. Then I was writhing in pain, yet the figure that seemed to be Edward, despite my cries of help, would not move closer to me. My whole body burned… from vein to vein, inch per inch.

"Edward…" I croaked, wanting to reach out to him.

No reaction.

But he did something that shocked me for some reason. He noticeably bit his lip.

This time, I pointed out of pure instinct and shrieked, "YOU'RE NOT EDWARD!" in a voice that sounded too melodious - well, for me - but at the same time deadly. He just didn't bite his lip; it's not a habit of his! A second later, I saw him pinned against a tree.

Wait, telekinesis? Me? Was I a vampire?!

Edward's eyes widened, and the dream melted into black. I gasped awake.

"Bella… shhh, calm down, you were having a nightmare," Edward cooed as he rocked me back and forth on his lap.

"I-I… thought… you were leaving," I hiccupped. "Hated me… I was a vampire…" I said as I cried.

"There now, it's over…" he continued. Worry etched his features, and I immediately felt bad for telling him the last bit. "Come on let's go home, it's already Twilight."

"Okay…" I sniffed, inhaling his heavenly scent as he carried me back to his car.

John's POV

"Crap crap crap crap, I screwed up!" I recited it in my head like a mantra. "Love at first sight, me… for a human… IN A DREAM! Pathetic! Just because she was the most gorgeous vampire ever! Pathetic! Aro's going to KILL ME! Wait. Telekinesis. Whoa. Nooo Aro's going to want her… ughh…"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Written by:**** Mina's Lunar Rainbow)**

**  
Disclaimer: **

I don't own twilight…

But if you give a contract, a pen, and a very drunk Stephanie Meyer I will be. ; )

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The ride back home from the meadow was a quiet one. Edward and I had quite rides before but this was different, it was like you could hear the silence. It was unnerving to say at the least.

I was deep in thought about the nightmares I had. There both different, yet they were similar at the same time. It is almost like they are connected. If the first dream was a message it would say that that Edward and the Cullen's were using me, and if the second were a message it would tell me that Edward is not who I think he is. The thought scared me for a second but I banished it not even a full second after it had come. That is ridiculous, the Cullen's plotting against me, they haven't done anything to hurt me or give me reason to doubt them, yet...

Wait, why am I thinking like this, better yet, why am I thinking_ about _this? I have only had two nightmares and now I am jumping to conclusions about the Cullen's planning my demise. I must be PMSing or something. Everyone has had weird, illogical, dreams that will never happen. That is just human, and right now I am human. I felt hypocritical because I said that Edward overreacts, and trust me when I say that he does, but he doesn't think the world is plotting against him because the voices in his head told him so.

I couldn't hold back the giggles of amusement that I released at the irony of my last thought.

I was full out laughing when I turned to see Edward who was giving me a questioning stare with a raised eyebrow, no doubt wondering about my source of hilarity. I only continued to laugh not answering his unspoken question, as he obviously was wondering whether or not _I_ heard voices in my head.

"Bella?" He asked cautiously as if he were speaking to a three-year old. "What is so funny?"

I was gasping for air at this=2 0point; the almost frightened face that Edward was currently making was definitely not helping with my process of sobering up right now.

I answered in the one truthful, single syllable word I was able speak at this point

"You!" I laughed

He stared at me for a second more, most likely contemplating if he should take me to see Carlisle, or another type of doctor; then he just sighed, shaking his head and turned back to the road.

My laughter finally subsided just as we had turned into my neighborhood. Edward pulled up behind the cruiser in his normal spot and turned to me.

"So love, would you mind telling me what about 'me' was so amusing that I was contemplating your admission to a mental hospital for what looked like an emotional breakdown?"

Ha, I _knew_ it.

I smiled at him, chuckled slightly, and then sighed.

"Oh nothing bad, just the usual you hear voices in your head thing."

"_That _had you fighting for your breath for a whole five minutes?" he asked with disbelief.

"No, that started my laughter. The faces you were making while considering taking me to see a shrink were what kept me laughing." I said truthfully, chuckling again at the memory.

Edward simply shook his head and chuckled while exiting the car and coming to open my door at his inhuman pace.

We walked up to my front door, me in Edward grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

Edward thought for a moment then sighed. "The school called about our absences and Charlie wants to know where we went."

Oh crap. _Oh crap._

_  
"_What do we say?" I asked worried about how we were going to get out of this one

"Don't worry, I've got this covered." he reassured me as kissed my forehead then proceeded to open the door.

I tried to act normal, as if nothing were wrong. So I walked into the kitchen and set my bags down on the table. Charlie came in from the living room.

"Bella, Edward, where have you two been? The school called saying you skipped after lunch."

"Bella wasn't feeling well, so I took her to see Carlisle at the hospital."

"It was so bad that you didn't stop at the nurse first?" Charlie asked skeptically, I could tell that he didn't buy it.

"My stomach hurt really bad dad, and you know how Edward worries about me." I said this time, surprised that came up with a believable lie that quickly. I might have convinced myself if I didn't know where we really were. This time Charlie's skepticism was at Edward worrying about me. I knew he was thinking of when Edward left me, when I saw Edward flinch slightly.

"And...?" Charlie prompted.

"And what?" I asked

"Well what was wrong?"

"Oh that. Well, it was just my period, you know premenstrual symptoms." I said; that was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Oh…"

I could tell Charlie definitely wasn't expecting that one neither was Edward, but unlike my dad he had a smirk on his face. I could tell he was enjoying my slight embarrassment. I felt like I was on a role so I decided to elaborate a little more. They do say that one of the first signs of lying is lack of detail.

"Yeah Carlisle said to just take some Midol and I would feel better."

"Oh that's... good, nothing bad. Just make sure next time you let someone know, I worry about you kid."

"Yea, OK dad I will."

Charlie left into the living room. I looked at Edward, who was smirking at me.

I decided to break the silence.

"That was sufficiently awkward."

And the laughter started.

Edward left soon after we finished our homework due to the curfew enforced by Charlie after my three-day disappearance. I guess I can't really blame Charlie for grounding me, I do deserve it. I don't even want to know what Charlie would do if he knew that Edward stayed with me every night after he went to sleep.

As I sat on my bed, waiting for Edward to come back for the night, I couldn't stop my thoughts from wondering back to the thoughts of my dreams I was having. They defiantly are bizarre, and terrifying. I don't think there's anything worse than being betrayed by the ones you love most, and the Cullen's definitely do fall under that _are_ my family, I feel silly for even considering that they scheming against me.

Even when they left after my birthday it was for my own well being, or so they thought, but I think our time apart brought us closer together. Rosalie can be in the same room as me without scowling in my direction, even though she disagrees with my decision of giving up my mortality

But all of that is behind us now, well most all of it. The Volturi do still want me to die, whether they killed me or I was changed, but according to Alice, the latter was going to happen anyway. I smiled as I thought of the life Edward and I together forever, existing as vampires.

"What are smiling about?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned to see him sitting beside me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Do you find it necessary to scare me every night? You think you would be satisfied with hearing my heart go into double time every time you touch me."

He chuckled, "Sorry love, I didn't mean to." I could tell he didn't really mean it. "But you didn't answer my question." He said.

"Us" I said simply, smiling up at him.

"Yes, that is something to smile about isn't it?" He asked rhetorically as he laid us back onto my bed together putting my blanket over me so I wouldn't freeze. I simply snuggled into him as an answer.

We stared into each other's eyes, for how long I couldn't tell you, when I tried to stifled my yawn. Of course Edward noticed and said "Sleep my love." I would have protested but I honestly didn't feel like arguing right now, so I got comfortable, using Edward's stony chest as a pillow hoping that tonight I would have a peaceful sleep.

My hopes were in vain.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Written by:**** MrsJHale44)**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But gosh darn I wish I did, then Jasper could help my emotionally state that seems to be in constant need of attention. Oh don't worry all, I'm not crazy. Yet. :P**

**  
****Chapter 6**

**  
Edward's POV  
**  
It didn't take long for her breathing to become even and steady. I loved the night for this reason. To watch the one I love sleep in my arms. Most of the time she was peaceful, only tossing and turning every now and then. There were times when I made her too cold, or she would have the nightmare she used to get when I left her. But most of the time now she was peaceful. Bella stirred around 3AM. I could hear her heart speed up the slightest bit as she moaned and rolled to face me. Her eyes moved back and forth wildly under her lids, and I knew she was dreaming.

That got me thinking of the past 2 times I watched her sleep. She would start screaming and wake up in a fright. She said it was nothing, but I knew better. I also knew better than to press the subject. If she wanted to talk, she would tell me what was going on. It was definitely times like these when I wish I  
could read her mind. She started to become more and more restless. Talking more and thrashing around.

"Bella? Bella love what's wrong?" I whispered, placing my hand against her cheek. She didn't wake, didn't even flinch at the cold of my touch, but continued to become more and more distressed.

She began to say my name over and over again, saying "help me!", and "why won't you help me?!". Another nightmare. She was in trouble, and I wasn't helping her.

"Aro!" That threw me off guard. Why was he in her dream? She then asked Aro for help…

"Bella. Can you hear me?" I had to bring her out of this. She was starting to sweat and was thrashing so violently, that if I didn't hold her in place, she would have landed on the floor long ago. With speed that could match mine if she wasn't human, Bella's eyes shot open.

"Love, are you ok??" I whispered to her, never once taking my hand from her face. She looked over at me and in one swift motion pushed my hand away and jumped from her bed, stumbling the whole way. She had a terrified look on her face.

"Don't touch me…" she whispered, and all I could do was stare at her in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Whassup, people of Fanfiction?**** Writer of this next chapter you are about to enjoy.**  
Disclaimer: I'm not creative like the other authors. Ha. I don't have an exciting disclaimer. I don't own Twilight, although I do own two large movie posters and three copies of the book. Does that count?

I'm Bronzehairedgirl620.

This is such a cool idea, I'm so excited to be a part of it! Definitely continue to read – lots of creative talent and minds have gone into this.)

**Ch 7**

**BPOV**

I was almost terrified to close my eyes in fear of what was waiting for me once I lost consciousness. Blurred images of my puppet-like figure were burned into my memory, Aro's blood red eyes haunting me in the darkness. I fought my drooping eyelids until they felt like lead, the soft humming of my lullaby luring me off to sleep. I could feel Edward's cool skin touch mine, soothing me instantly and reminding me of his presence. He was here. I was safe.

I shut my eyes, curling up into his side and drifting off to sleep immediately. It was dark, dreamless, and I almost thought it might be an uneventful night. Then the flashbacks started.

Images of Edward leaving hit me like a sack of bricks. The rain dripping from the trees. The mud sloshing beneath our footsteps. Edward's hard, emotionless face as he uttered the one and only phrase that could destroy me.

"You don't want me?" I watched myself choke out, my voice broken and thick with tears that were streaming down my face.

"No."

I screamed, and the image changed. We were in Volterra, in front of the clock tower. Edward stood next to me, a devilish glint in his eye as he stared at me.

"Go, Bella." He smirked, raising an eyebrow. He pushed me back to the area where the shadows ended, where I would be under the blazing sun. I moved back, unsure of what he was getting at until I backed under the rays, my hand shimmering like millions of tiny diamonds were embedded into my skin. I had been changed.

"Now." He commanded, moving me all the way. I looked around like a deer in the headlights as a group of vampires clad in black cloaks grabbed a hold of my hand, yanking me into the darkness and slamming me into a brick wall.

"He doesn't want you anymore." Aro laughed. "You belong to us."

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off, my legs thrashing around. A voice spoke louder, more clearly at me as I struggled to break out of the nightmare and face it.

I shot up, my heart racing and my head pounding. I could feel Edward's gaze on me but I refused to look at him. My eyes traced the shadows on the wall made from the trees and the lightening streaking across the sky. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I couldn't let them fall. It would only mean I was making the dream more realistic than I wanted to allow myself.

"Bella?" He whispered softly, his hand reaching towards mine, unclenching my hands that were clenching the blanket so tightly my knuckles were turning white. "Love?"

I jumped up off the bed, tripping over my own feet as I stumbled towards the door, only making it halfway before I collapsed to the floor. "Don't touch me." I whispered, watching his brow furrow in confusion and then intense hurt. He covered it quickly, standing and hesitating, as if wondering to walk over to me.

I didn't know what had come over me. It was as if his touch would burn my skin; I didn't want him near me. I knew it was only a dream, but it was too life-like. As if he stepped one foot closer, he'd laugh at my pathetic state and cast me aside, sending me on a one-way trip to Italy.

"Bella." His voice was broken as he stared at me. I stood up, inhaling deeply. I couldn't let this affect me. Not to the point where I was hurting the person I loved most over nothing. It wasn't real. I moved back to sit on the bed and Edward followed, seating himself a few inches away from me but close enough that I could smell his sweet scent.

I hadn't realized I was shivering until Edward tucked the blanket up by my shoulders, pulling me back into his embrace. He rocked me until my gasping stopped and I felt slightly strange being in his arms after the dream. As if he would vanish in a second and Aro would take his place, telling me he didn't love me anymore and had left me.

That brought on whole new round of sobs, startling Edward more than me. He continued to cradle me until I fell into a semi-slumberous state, waiting until the sun had barely peeked over the horizon before being covered by the thick, uniform clouds and officially woke up. Edward looked at me hesitantly, as if waiting for another spout of hysterics, but I gave him a half-hearted  
grin.

"Hi." I mumbled my throat thick with sleep. He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern marring his beautiful face. I nodded, stretching my arms over my head dramatically and rubbed my stomach.

"Breakfast?" I asked, and he laughed a bit louder this time, his eyes lightening. I could see the sorrow and hurt from the previous night and I knew I had to apologize, but I couldn't find words. To tell him I didn't want him near me…I was ashamed.

"Would you like to go to my house?" He suggested. "Esme loves making you breakfast."

I nodded at the idea. "Sure."

I had dressed quickly, making me look somewhat presentable and in an instant we were speeding off towards their house in the Volvo, but immediately as he wound his way through the thick brush after the turn I knew something was wrong. His body tensed up; his posture was straighter and his hands gripped the wheel to the point of snapping it in two. His eyes were black as they looked at me, worried.

"I should take you home." He said, although he knew I wouldn't listen if he tried. I watched him for a moment as he cut the engine, taking a look at the front door and then me before opening my own door, taking my hand and ushering me into the house. Alice was perched on the bottom step of the staircase, her eyes glazed over as a vision hit her.

"How long do we have?" He asked her, his tone bordering panicked. Alice stared off for a minute before looking at him, her mouth opening slightly to answer as a knock on the door echoed.

"None."

Carlisle steadied himself, moving towards the front door. I stood, completely confused as he swung it open before returning back to Esme's side. A tall, pale man stood in the doorway, a complacent grin on his face as his gold eyes flickered to each one of us, resting on me a bit longer than necessary. Edward growled, his chest rumbling with the movement and I was pressed closer to his side.

"Hello," he said, his voice offering no hint of a threat. "My name is John."

- - -

**There you are! Hope it's all going well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(****Written by****: ****SparkelMeMicah)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *le sigh*.--Please, you can be more**

**Creative than that!--Really?--Uh, yes!--Fine. Here we go:**

**When you wish upon a star, wish that ****Stephanie Meyer**** was who you are! Then you will own Twilight. Next, wish for a bite (from Edward!!!) But until that wish comes true, I'll be me and you'll be you. Neither of us will own Twilight, so once again: *Le Sigh*.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**(John POV)**

I shook myself off, standing in front of the tall front door. Don't be intimidated, I told myself, they're vampires just like you. I took a breath, and human scent graced my nose. I bit my lip with razor sharp teeth. Control myself. Control myself. You're a vegetarian now, control yourself.

"How long do we have?" a voice from inside asked. It was one of them.

I knocked on the door. "None." a female voice answered. Were they talking about me? How rude.

Slowly, as if hesitantly, the door opened. A tall blond vampire opened the door. Carlisle, I presumed. I looked over his shoulder at the three behind him, a checklist in my mind.

A pixie-like black haired one: Alice, future seer, and probably the girl who said none.

Male with bronze, untidy hair: Edward, mind reader meaning I'd have to watch my thoughts around him, I recognized him since well… Must not think it;

And a human girl: Bella. She was beautiful, even as a human. Her chocolate brown eyes wide in shock 'who are you?' written on her face. I lingered my new golden eyes on her, coming back to reality when Edward growled.

I shook my head straight.

"Hello." I said in a friendly voice. "My name is John."

"I am Carlisle." Carlisle said.

"I know." I said. "I'm from the Volturi guard. Aro has said good word about you all."

"Oh." Carlisle said. "Is there a problem?"

"None at all..." I chuckled. "I heard about your life style, and decided to leave the Volturi for a while and try it out."

"And you have been doing so, I see." he looked me in the eyes.

"Yes." I replied. "And it has not been the easiest thing in the world, let me tell you. It's a wonder how you do it."

"A wonder indeed." the girl, Alice, said. She walked up--or rather danced--next to Carlisle. "Do you wish to come in?"

"Sure." I said, coming in. Carlisle shut the door.

"Carlisle, we should introduce John to everyone else." Alice chirped. Carlisle nodded.

"Come along, John." Alice said--or, erm, sang. I followed ready to meet the vampires I already had heard about from Aro. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, leading me out of the room. I noticed Alice steal a glance back at Edward and Bella who stayed behind, them; she walked with her dancers step with us out.

I knew I had a mission I had to fulfill. Might as well have their trust first. I walked faster with them as they led me off.

**EPOV**

_Bring her home!_ Alice sneered in her thoughts. I bowed my head in the slightest nod. What was I going to do? Let her stay with John around? Why was he careful with his thoughts? They were tricky to read, so many things at once. More things than I dared to think at once.

"Let's go, Bella." I said.

"What about breakfast?" She asked. I could tell she was just curious about John.

"I'll fix you something at your house. Esme can cook for you another time." I said. I placed an arm around her shoulder. I notice her cringe away.

"Not again." She groaned. I smiled her favorite smile, and she leant, hesitantly, into my arms. That was odd. Just like her words this morning.

"Come on, love." I said, leading her out to where I left the car. I opened her door for her, and she climbed in. I was around the car and seated on my side in a flash. I pulled out of the circular part of the drive and sped down the longer drive.

As all thoughts from the house faded, I heard one last word from the mid of John: _Dreams._

**BPOV**

"I have to go." Edward told me as he pulled up in front of my house. "We have company."

"I noticed." I said. He leaned down to me and kissed me softly.

"I'll be back tonight." he promised. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Be safe." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

I got out of the car, and walked carefully into the house, going straight to the kitchen. I made a simple breakfast of eggs, sunny side up. I ate them slowly, trying to take up time. I couldn't decide if I wanted Edward here. It was rare I was home alone; Charlie fished on the weekends, and Edward and I hung out here. Or I did with Jacob but times were different. I kept busy all morning. Cleaning and homework, and extra chore I gave myself. I debated whether I wanted Edward here or not. Were things changing there, too?

Around lunch time, the door bell rang. Edward? He wouldn't ring the bell; he'd come in a window, or use a hidden key. Alice? Same thing. Jacob? Yeah right.

I went out and opened the door. I gasped at who it was. _John._

"Bella..." He greeted warmly, still no trace of danger in his smooth voice. "Do you want to take a walk with me? I just wanted to talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Was that okay? I hope it was. This talk of dreams reminds me of Shark Boy and Lava Girl which makes me wonder about Jacob. Hmm.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Written by**** Golden Vampire Eyes)**

Disclaimer- This is not Twilight, it is just using the characters with the insanity from my mind.

**Ch 9**

(Bella Point Of View)

I stared at John with a look of confusion. He; a man I didn't know, wanted to go on a walk with me. John's deep gold orbs bore into my dense brown eyes. "Please. Honest, I just want to talk." John murmured his voice deep. I could feel an urge to go with him. Something, I don't know what  
though, about him intrigued me. I wanted to find out more about him. John extended his hand, curtly, of course. I took it with my moment of hesitance. John smiled thankfully and friendly. We walked at a comforting human pace to the edge of the yard; where the forest began. "Thank you for trusting me." John murmured softly. I nodded. We walked through the lush forest. I kept a good grip on John's hand, knowing my clumsiness.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, looking deep into his gold eyes, to catch a flicker of something. No flicker showed. Not even a mischievous glint. I guess he really just wants to talk.

"I wanted to learn more about you. Could I ask you some questions?" John asked, persuading me. I sighed, but reluctantly nodded. John's smile was gleaming. "What is your biggest fear?" John asked, staring at me with waiting eyes. That is a strange question. With the terrifying nightmares, I think I know the fear.

"My biggest fear is losing Edward, or having him hate me." I said with a shiver. John nodded.

"Why is that your biggest fear?" John asked, staring me down. I swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat.

"I love Edward with all of my heart. If he hated me, I don't think I could stand it. It would be too painful." I murmured sincerely. Losing Edward would be living hell.

"Who is your best friend in the Cullen family, besides Edward?" John inquired, leaning onto a tree.

"Probably Alice." I muttered, doing the same as John. John smirked, but I could see no trace of evil.

"What does your dad do for a living?" I let out a breath of air as I thought.

"He is a police officer. The chief." John nodded, in absorbent. I let out a sigh of relief as the questions stopped.

"Now. It's my turn to ask the questions." I murmured mischievously. John's eyes widen. "Why are you here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. John swallowed hard before answering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Sorry Chapter 9 is really short and crappy. I've been super busy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Written by: ****TwilightFan2010)**

**Ch 10**

**Bella's POV**

"Why are you here?"

John stopped walking and turned to look at me. His golden eyes were frozen and unreadable. He sucked in a breath before answering.

"I was changed into a vampire 60 years ago, by Aro. He took me from my family one night and changed me. He gave me no choice in the matter. I had a younger sister named Susan. She had girl blonde hair and blue eyes. She was so beautiful. After I was changed, I could never see her again. One day, while we were feeding, I saw Alex feed off a girl that looked just like Susan. I  
couldn't feed off another human after that. Every time I tried, I saw her face."

It was silent for a moment. John stared down at the ground, his feet kicking around a few leaves. I finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Sometimes I am too. I miss my family so much. We were really close, all of us. My parents had a total of eight kids and we were close together, well pretty close, so we did everything together." John started walking again, so I followed, now curious.

"What were their names?"

"I was the oldest; 21 when I was changed. Mary was 19, Jeffery was 16, Sally was 14, the twins Douglas and Charlotte were 10, Samuel was 7, and Susan was 4. We traveled a lot, because of my parents jobs. We stayed in hotels, we saw the world from hotel windows, and we took care of each other."

I looked at John as he remembered little details about his family. I wonder if they all were as tall as he is or looked a like. John was taller then Edward, but shorter then Jacob. He stood at a nice 6'1 and his dark brown hair was long, for a boy, but didn't reach his shoulders.

"Wow, your family sounds amazing. I am an only child, but I wish my parents would have had more children."

I didn't know how long we were walking, until we walked passed out of the trees. We were on a cliff, looking down at a river.

"It's beautiful," I murmured more to myself then to John.

"It is, so what happened between your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" John asked sitting down.

"They were too young. They were 19 when they had me. I think the only reason they got married was because my mom was pregnant. When I was about six months old, my mom took me and left my dad. I saw him two weeks every summer, but that's it, until I moved here last year."

John smiled at me before turning his attention to the sun set. We sat there for a while and I guess at some point I fell asleep.

***********************

"Edward?" I called walking up the stairs. I got no answer back. "Edward?" I called again, stopping to knock on his door. It swung open and I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Edward was lying on his bed and a girl was sitting on top of him. They were kissing passionately, completely ignoring me.

"Hmm…Tanya," He moaned.

"Edward?" I whimpered, the tears rolling down my cheek.

"What?" He mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? God, you really are an idiotic human. I hate to tell you this, but its over. My family and I will be leaving shortly. So if you don't mind…"

"No! You promised you'd never leave me again! Why are you doing this?!?!" My entire body was shaking.

"Haven't you figured it out? I lied. I am a very good liar, and you fall for it every time. Pathetic!" He laughed.

I woke up screaming and shaking. "Bella! It's alright, Bella!" It was John. He was holding me, trying to calm me down. After a few minutes, I calmed down and realized it was pitch black out.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"Quarter past 11. Are you alright?"

"What! It's past 11, we got to go. My father must be freaking out and Edward too." I stood up and dusted myself off. John hesitated for a moment, before standing up and taking my hand.

"Hop on my back. It will be quicker."

As soon as I was on his back securely, he took off. We ran a good ten minutes before we stopped. I was amazed at how far we walked. When we stopped in front of my house, Charlie's car was gone, but Edward's was there, along with Alice's and Carlisle's.

John set me down carefully and opened my front door for me. They were all there, sitting in my living room, well Edward was pacing. When we entered, they all looked up at us. The second my feet hit the ground, Edward was in front of me, his large hands gripping my arms.

"Where have you two been!" He hissed checking me over for any damage.

"We went for a walk. We sat down for a rest and I fell asleep. It's not his fault, Edward, its mine."

Edward jerked me away from John's side and hid me behind his back.

"I don't want you near him Bella, I don't trust him."

"What?! He didn't do anything."

"He could have hurt you!"

"But he didn't! He poses no threat!"

"Edward she's right, if there was a treat, I would have seen it," Alice jumped in.

"Your visions aren't that reliable Alice!" Edward snapped.

Hey!" Jasper yelled.

"I am not getting into this right now. Bella you ARE NOT going to hang out with him again!"

"You're not the boss of me Edward. I can make my own decision."

I could see Edward getting irritated, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let this go and I wasn't going to let Edward rule my life.

"Yeah, but the decisions you make are bad ones! You can barely stand on your own two feet! I am not letting you decide which vampires are trustable!"

"Why! Alice would see if something was going to happen. All we did was talk, that's it. So what if I am clumsy. I was clumsy before I met any of you! I know who I can trust."

"You're just a weak human Bella! That's it! You are to nice and you trust the wrong people, so just shut up and listen to me instead of whining about not getting your way!"

Mt eyes filled with tears. I couldn't be there anymore. I turned toward the stairs only to be stopped by Edward.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Edward. I'm just a weak human, you could hurt me!" I whispered jerking away from him. I ran up to my room, Alice followed me.

That night I cried myself to sleep in Alice's arms. My whole world felt like it was about to come crashing down…just like it did when Edward and the Cullen's left. I woke up later that night to any empty room. Alice must have let. I turned to my side and tried to fall back to sleep. I was half way there when I heard a knock on my window.

When I opened my window, a dark figure slipped in...

"John?"

**I know Edward was very OCC, but oh well. Just say he was "sleep deprived" haha**


	11. Please Read

**Please read this…**

**This is for the readers of this story…**

**I know some of you might be confused about the format of this story or why it is the way it is. Well, here are some things to clear up your questions…**

**This is a group written project (and when I say group, I mean about 20 people). But we are not all working on it at once, we don't even know each other; it's a step by step process. I wrote the first chapter, '**** marie cullen' wrote the second, 'Emmett's Random GF' wrote the next, then it was 'Whippedcreme' turn, etc… etc… etc…**

**None of us are in control of what happens next in the story but I guess that's what makes it fun for all of us. A mystery, so to speak…**

**I've also been ask:**

"**When I review the chapter or want to PM this particular person, will it go straight to their account or will it have to go through me (aka: Dance or die)?"**

**My answer:**

**Well, it's true you have to go through me but you could either ask me your question and I'll send it right to the writer for the answer or I could give you a link to their profile so you could ask privately… just let me know and I could do any of that for you…**

**Also, the writer could still read their own reviews through the story…**

**Anyway, if you readers have any more questions about the story and its works asked and I would be happy to answer…**

**Have a wonderful fan fiction filled day!**

**XD**

**Dance or die**

**Ps. please show the writers respect and REVIEW… this is just an experiment and we need all the support we can get…**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**(****Written by:**** Fall Down Again Bella)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters unfortunately. I just like to manipulate them to my will.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're liking this story and be sure to review because reviews are my addiction. And sending a PM would be nice too. I hope you like it.**

**CH 11**

**John POV**

"John?" Bella's soft voice said cautiously, curiously.

"Hey there," I replied, sliding inside. I sank onto the end of her bed, smiling flawlessly at her. Her eyes were wide and trusting. Trust I didn't deserve. "I heard what happened."

"Oh John it was awful!" she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She sat up in her bed, the blankets falling off of her and she crawled closer to me, seemingly unbothered by being so close to a vampire. But then again, she was used to it, I thought, a slight bitter tone to my thoughts. I was glad her Edward was so far away, having run off, so angry at himself for upsetting his precious human. I knew he wouldn't like my thoughts now. I held my breath as she came closer, trying to get used to the delicious temptation of her blood. I tentatively held out my arms for her and she crawled into my side. "He c-called me weak! A w-weak human!"

"Bella, you know that's not true," I said in my gentlest tone, brushing some of her lovely hair away from her face. "You're incredibly brave and strong."

"Th-thanks," she sniffled, sitting up. "Edward d-doesn't think s-so apparently."

"I'm sure he loves you," I said, a bit reluctantly. After all, I couldn't give myself away by openly putting down her love. "Your bond is strong."

"I d-do love him," she sighed after a moment. "But…is that all I am to him? A weak, clumsy human? What if…" She paused, her eyes widening in horror, as if just saying the words could make them come true. She glanced around briefly before leaning closer, her scent washing over me. Venom flowed to my mouth, but I swallowed it, ignoring the burn in my throat. "What if he doesn't love me once I'm a vampire? What if he only loves me because…I'm human?"

"Oh Bella," I said sympathetically, care in my voice. Tears formed in her eyes and I held her as she sobbed into my chest. Her fragile body was warm in my arms, her long, mahogany hair falling over her perfectly pale skin.

_Stop, _I told myself fiercely. _She's just a human. _I knew I was only feeling this way because Chelsea had used her power to make my relationship with Bella stronger. She had almost forced Bella to trust me and care for me, and the way her power worked, I felt the same things back. She was making our bond stronger, so the plan could work…

Bella was soon asleep in my arms. I laid her gently under her blankets. Her breathing was soft and steady, her mouth parted slightly as she dreamed restfully. I felt slightly guilty, knowing I would have to trouble her dreams with more nightmares. I was curious though. Having lived among sleepless vampires for so long, I had never actually seen my power in affect, not been near the human I was using it on. So there was curiosity mixed with the guilt.

I focused every thought onto Bella's dreams. I knew Edward and the others were unable to reach her mind, and I wasn't sure how I did. I assumed it was because my power was used when her mind was most vulnerable—during sleep. My power with her was much more difficult to control. With the other humans I had tested it on, it was easy, simple. With Bella, it was much more difficult. I had to keep my concentration fully on her dreams to maintain the nightmares.

And then I was seeing what she was seeing, manipulating her soothing dream into something much more sinister.

_"E-Edward," Bella whispered softly, her voice fearful, tears in her eyes. "I love you."_

_"I don't care," Edward said viscously. "You're a weak human. You trust and love for such stupid reasons, and such dangerous creatures. It's not very smart of you Bella. But since when have humans ever been smart?" His voice was a sneer as he glared down at the woman he supposedly loved._

_"I'm n-not weak," Bella said strongly, her voice shaking only slightly._

_"Not weak?" Edward repeated with a condescending laugh. "I could break you as easily as glass, as a twig in the grass. You don't mean any more to me then useless, breakable junk. Why shouldn't I kill you? I'm already bored, and I don't want to change you. Imagine, having a menace like you for all eternity!" He shuddered, disgust on his face. His eyes were flashing from blood red to gold to black and back._

_"Y-you promised!" Bella shouted weakly._

_"My promises mean nothing Bella. You see, the only reason I've kept you around is to experiment. Alice helped with a lot of it, predicting your reactions and such. We've been able to compile a lot of research that will help many vampires who like to play with their food before they eat it. So I should be thanking you Bella. You've helped us make a great leap in the vampire world." He clapped his hands together in mock applause._

_"Imagine," he continued, ignoring her sobs and look of horror. "The entire population of my kind reading about your stupidity, about how you 'fell in love' with a vampire." He let out a loud, merciless laugh. "Humans are so easy to manipulate Bella."_

_"It's n-not true!" Bella whimpered, her voice weak, clearly not believing her own words. "It's n-not."_

_"I wouldn't bet on that." The tiny pixie-like girl appeared next to her brother, flawlessly beautiful, a sneer on her perfect face._

_"Alice?" Bella said, her eyes going wide with shock._

_"I've already seen it Bella," she said simply, her voice its normal chirp, unbothered by the sobbing human who was her best friend. "It will be a huge success. Vampires will come from miles around to witness you, the freak of a human in love with its hunter! They will see how easily they can get their prey, now that we have proved the dimwittedness of humans. Even the werewolves will read it. Jacob, Sam. All of them. It'll be wonderful." She laughed, her voice sounding like wind chimes, even though there was a clear tone of evil in it._

_"Not that there'll be anything left to see." Another vampire had appeared, Emmett. Rosalie was clutching to his side, her model face in a triumphant smile as she gazed upon Bella, weak and desperate in the center of their circle, like an animal on display._

_"Right," Rosalie agreed. "You know too much. We'll have to kill you. We've been planning on it since we chose you. How easy, a human who nobody truly loves? A mother who abandoned her, a father who makes sure he's never in the house, just so he doesn't have to see her. Honestly, I doubt they'll notice you're even gone!" The group shared a laugh as Bella continued to sob brokenly._

_"H-how c-could you?" she choked, looking up at the people she loved._

_"It was easy Bella," Edward cooed. "Once I dazzled you. Once I got you to fall for my spell. Jasper can manipulate emotions. That always helps. You're weak and unwanted Bella. Time to go. Time to die."_

_"You can't!" Bella shrieked as the vampires advanced on her, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper joining in the make-shift hunting party. "Don't! P-please!"_

_"I've always wanted to taste your blood Bella," Edward said, his voice taking on it's usual velvet tone, smooth as silk and loving and tender, but it had a sarcastic edge, a smirk on his face. "Now I get my chance." All eyes flashed blood red as they advanced towards a screaming Bella._

_"Get away from her!"_

_"John!" Bella gasped, looking towards her savior. His eyes alone were golden, blazing with fury. "Thank goodness! Help me, please!"_

_"They won't hurt you Bella. Not anymore." John's voice was hard and fierce. "You're not weak Bella."_

_The entire Volturi guard appeared behind him as the Cullens froze in shock, their hunting forgotten. Aro was in the lead as he and his guard began attacking the Cullens, capturing each one, but not hurting them. John ran over to Bella and scooped her up in his arms, whispering soothingly into her ear._

_"They'll never hurt you again Bella. You'll always be safe with me. Always. I love you Bella."_

_"Thank you," Bella whispered. "For saving me."_

_"I love you," John repeated, holding his Bella in his arms._

Bella shot up, gasping. She whirled around and I pretended to look puzzled, my face giving no hint that I knew exactly what she had just dreamed.

"Bella what's wrong?" I said in the same soothing tone I had used in her dream.

"John!" she gasped, tossing herself into my arms. I pulled her closer to me, pressing my lips to the top of her head. She didn't object. I smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

Except for the tiny fact that I think I may just be in love with her.


	13. Chapter 12

**(Written by:**** secret-mystery)**

Disclaimer: I own twilight! Ha!

Ok, so it's just the book I bought at the store. But it's still twilight! :p

**BPoV **

**Ch 12**

How could he do that to me? How can someone who loves you call you weak?!

Maybe that' just it, he doesn't love me. He left me once, why wouldn't he do it again?

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Time for lunch.  
I walked out of the classroom to see Edward waiting across the hall. I walked past him not bothering to say hi. Too bad the stupid vampire could easily keep up with my pace.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Then why did you say it?"

"I was angry at John. It just came out, I'm sorry Love." I turned around and stopped in front of Edward.

"Don't call me that. Just leave me alone." I walked away from a stunned Edward. Did I just say that? Whoa.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at an empty table, not bothering to get any food. I watched Edward walk over to his family and sat down, keeping his eyes on me.

"Can I sit with you?" John walked in front of me, blocking my view of Edward.

"Sure. How's your first day of school?"

"Ok I guess. You and Edward still fighting?" He nodded his head toward the Cullen's table.

"Yeah." I saw Edward still watching me. Well, more like glaring at John. Soon he was out of his seat and making his way over to our table.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Bella."

"I think Bella's old enough to decide who she eats lunch with." John glared back.

"I think Bella, that you should come with me. We need to talk." Edward turned to me.

"You want to know what I think? That you should walk away. I have nothing to say to you." I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, needing to be away from Edward.

"Bella!" I heard John call from behind me. I turned to see him walking toward me.

"What's your next class?"

"English."

"Want to skip with me? I want to show you something." He nodded his head and we continued down the hallway and out the door.

"So where are we going?"

"It's this beautiful place in the forest. You'll like it." I don't know why I was taking John to the meadow. I just needed to get away from this school, away from him.

**Sorry it was so short…**


	14. Chapter 13

**(Written by:**** I-lOvE-eDwArD-yEs-I-dO)**

**Disclaimer: I am not a happy camper; Santa didn't get me what I wanted, so thanks to him I still don't own twilight, maybe next year, LOL.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV (Bella)**

When we arrived at the meadow I felt rush of regret, why did I bring him here? It felt like I was cheating. This was a sacred place for Edward and I, I had violated everything by bringing him here. "Bella?" John asked sensing my insecurity. I didn't reply. "Bella we can go." He offered.

I didn't know what I wanted. I just wanted to be sure for once. I wanted to be sure of what was going on. The fact was that I wasn't, I was standing in my meadow without my Edward. "I just... I'm mad and I'm hurt. I doubt him, John. I doubt his love for me." I confessed. Soon tears flowed free.

**JPOV (John)**

It was as if a stake had gone through my heart, but this was the moment I had been waiting for. I should be glad that this was all a success, my job was completed.

"I don't want too but….. I'm so confused I just want to rewind a couple weeks and stop. I want to be back when Edward and I were okay." The pain in her voice was evident. "I want to be sure."

"Edward does…." What the hell was I doing? I was seconds away from reassuring her. I had done it once before I shouldn't be so stupid to do it again, she trusts therefore she will believe me and the whole point was to veer her away from Edward. Damn it, I had to do this right. I hadn't come this far to blow it because I can't keep my eye on the prize. The problem was I didn't really know what the prize was.

"What about Edward?" She questioned.

"Edward does things that are wrong, he hurts you. Do you want that for yourself, Bella? Do you want someone who is going to cause you pain? Think about it would you do anything to hurt him, is your love mutual?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"The obvious. Since I've been here I've seen nothing but mistake after mistake. No ones perfect but don't you think that perhaps he just has a sort…of fetish with you? That maybe he just wants to have you around for the hell of it, for the excitement. I...If I were him I wouldn't ever have left, I wouldn't have ever said anything to inflict emotional pain on you. I lo-I would love you." I had too keep myself in check, lately I had come to close  
to blowing it.

She turned her back on me. This was just as hard for me to say as for her to hear it. But I had to keep my priorities straight. I had to repay Aro for what he did for me. I had to and, as if I needed more motivation, he would make it known what an ingrate I was. "Are you saying he doesn't care about me?" She asked with heavy heart.

"Care and love are different things. I could care about my pet but I can't whole heartedly love it, like I would love a woman. Do you understand?"

"You're comparing me to a pet?" She demanded.

"I'm not doing a thing. I'm trying to make you see the logic. Edward wants to keep you alongside him for amusement it seems evident, 'weak human' is something you'd say to put someone down, to discourage them, to make your superiority known. Pardon me if I think realistically."

She froze, she believed my lie. A lie that was unforgivable for any creature. Who knew I had a conscious? Then again who knew I could love. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to, Bella. But think about it, is that you don't really believe me or that you don't want to believe me." Saying these atrocious words left a bitter taste in my mouth, it's a good thing I'm already condemned to hell. I cleared my mind and looked at her pained face. She was beautiful even in this stated. I took a deep breath and realized that Edward was nearing us, I quickly forgot it all. I left no trace of my thoughts.

"Leave now." I heard his voice before I saw him.

"Edward, stop!" Bella yelled.

It was as if she had said nothing at all. "She is mine and you won't change that." He hissed. His words only gave proof to mine. I eyed Bella suggestively.

"I'm not a possession, Edward. I have a voice. I demand that you leave, Edward. Go!" She said with as much force as possible.

Edward face was unreadable. "What did you say to her?" He demanded.

"No, Edward this has nothing to do with him. I just need time…..I need a break."

"A break?" He asked as if it wasn't clear. "You want a break? You really want that?"

She refused to look him in the eye. "Yes." She breathed. "I can't do this right now, I need you to leave me be for a few days, I need to think."

He took a deep breath. "Fine I'll leave but I guarantee you that I will return. I'm not giving up on us, I won't do it. I refuse to give you up, Bella. We didn't go through all of this for nothing. I love you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He approached her and put his hands on either sides of her face. He leaned down but to his dismay she flinched and didn't let him kiss her lips. Instead he placed his lips on her cheek. "Don't think for too long." He whispered.

He pulled away and gave a look that made me reconsider the expression 'if looks could kill.'

He came to me cautiously not letting Bella see his malice. "If I find out that you told her a lie you will regret it every second until your death, believe me. Whatever you have come to do won't work, she loves me unconditionally." He said in a rushed low hiss. Bella was oblivious of his words.

"Can you truly be sure?" I taunted. "If that were true there wouldn't be a 'break' now would there?"

I swear his eyes darkened and with that it didn't take long before I was launched past a few trees. I was sort of unsurprised I knew the risk but the advantages were well worth it. Bella rushed to my side and dismissed Edward.

It was definitely well worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I took Bella home after the….altercation. She apologized, if only she knew she had nothing to apologize for. If anyone had to apologize it was me. "You're okay?" She asked for quite literally the millionth time. It amused me that she was so concerned

"I'm a vampire." I whispered with a chuckle. "I think I'll live….er…..continue existing."

She smiled weakly. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Why do you ask me?" It slipped out; I wasn't supposed to say that, crap! "I mean your motivation shouldn't have been to please me." I was only making it worse.

"No! No, I just…..what if I'm wrong? He may love me, he does….he said he did."

"But he also said he didn't, the day he left you." I found it odd that she hadn't asked how I knew about what happened. In reality I knew because Aro gave me something like a timeline of their relationship. How he got that beats me.

"He had a justification."

"Bella, I'm not trying to get you to hate him." Lie. "I want what's best for you." True. "He may not be that person." Probably a….lie. "I'm sorry; maybe I should go." Very True.

"No, you shouldn't. I'll see you later." Maybe I would see her sooner than she thought. She hadn't apposed to my stay in her room the last time.

I waited till dark in the forest nearby where I would still hear her and by the time her father was asleep she let it all out. She began to sob. That was my cue I slid in her open window. By the look on her face she half expected me but she didn't utter a word. I went to sit at her bedside and I pulled her closer to me, again there was no objection.

Once again I had to disturb her good night's rest, she was restless all night. By about six Charlie was gone. She jumped a bit when she awoke in my arms. It was like she had a terrible hangover. She pulled away and sighed. "You shouldn't have come; you took advantage of my vulnerability. This may mean nothing to you but it does to me. When I said I wanted a break that just what I wanted. I didn't break up with him."

I nodded. "I understand." I murmured. A too familiar scent filled the room. Great simply stupendous. My realization was followed by a knock at Bella's door. "I'll get it."

"It's my house."

"I know who it is and I don't think they've come to see you."

Her face changed. "Who is it?"

"Get ready for school and I'll take care of it, nothing's wrong, I promise."

She was unsure. "Okay." I left her room and glided down the stairs. When I opened the door I was met with a familiar sight.

"I'm going to get straight to it, John. Apparently you can't follow orders. Let me inform you that this bond you seem to have with her is nothing of mine, you've created it yourself which implies you're over involved."

"I've done my part, Chelsea." I hissed.

She scoffed. "Fine I'll give you that you, planted the distrust but for what? For the real purpose or for yourself. We all know; we aren't imbeciles you're in love with her. So better you fix that. Aro wants what he wants and you won't stand in his way, no matter how much he likes you. Get it done or someone else will get it done and when this is over you will never set eyes on her again. He will banish you because he wouldn't bear to kill you. Do it and you had better do this right or you suffer the consequences, prove to us that you were worth the trouble we had to go through to get you."

"It was worth it." I replied

"You're proving everything but that."

"I'll have her voluntarily in Volterra by St. Marcus day." I said much faster than I thought.

Her brow rose. "Three weeks, can you work that fast?"

**Hey you guys!! I'm I-lOvE-eDwArD-yEs-I-dO, yeah it's a pretty not original name but I like the letters, LOL. I'm so glad I got this number, 13, it's my lucky number. I was born on that date. Anyway IDk how good this is, it took me like a few minutes to type and I think as I type so there you go and excuse the grammatical mistakes. I am the queen of grammatical mistakes. I hope ya liked it and don't you leave without leaving me some love (review) it will be greatly appreciated.**

~**toodles**


	15. Chapter 14

**(****Written by:**** SparklingTopazEyes)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry. Do I look like I own it? I didn't think so. Therefore, it can't be mine.  
**

Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 14 of Dreaming Up Insanity!!! I hope you enjoy it! If you did, check out my story Twilight Revamped. On with the chapter….

It's my first time writing Edward's point of view. I hope I do it justice! This will pick up from when he leaves the meadow. I'll leave John and Chelsea's conversation cliffy for someone else to finish.

**Chapter 14**  
**  
Edward's Point of View:**

I raced away from my loves and my meadow. I was hurt, and angry, and confused. My sweet, innocent Bella seemed to hate me, not trust me, and not want me around. And she preferred that horrible John over me. There was something fishy about him. And I was going to find out what.

I headed back to my house as fast as I could possibly go. I wrenched open the door and hastily went inside. My family was scattered throughout the house. I walked into the dining room and sank down in a chair, careful not to break it.

"Family Meeting!" I hollered. "Now!"

Everyone came dashing down, a little apprehensive, by their thoughts. They were remembering the last time I called a family meeting. I waited until they were all sitting down before I started speaking. "Bella has decided that we're now on a break."

"What does that mean?" Emmett questioned.

"We're taking some time apart. Bella needs time to think."

"Stupid human!" Rosalie scoffed. "I knew she was trouble for this family from the beginning. We should have just stayed gone."

I hissed at her, as did Alice.

"Bella is my best friend!" She snarled. A blanket of calm soon covered the room.

"Thanks Jas." I muttered almost silently. "But that's not the only reason I've called this meeting. I don't like John. I don't like all the time he's been spending with my Bella. And I don't like how she trusts him more than me. Alice, Jasper. Have either of you guys noticed anything weird?"

Jasper's thoughts were suddenly blocked.

"Jasper." I growled, warningly.

"I don't want to tell you this, because you'll get upset. So before I tell you, I want Emmett to hold you back. Remember, I'm just the messenger. Don't shoot the messenger."

Emmett walked over and held me back. "Really, Jazz. I'm sure it's not that bad. It's not like he's in love with her or anything. Come on, tell me. I can take it."

Silence. The tension was palpable. Emmett's grip got tighter. "He's in love with her!!!" I roared. I struggled against Emmett's restraints. I wanted to hit something, someone. Jasper. No not him. John. I wanted to rip him apart and set him on fire limb by limb. Another blanket of calm  
surrounded the room, mainly aimed at me. I twisted out of Emmett's grasp and stormed into the living room. Since John wasn't here, the T.V. would have to do and maybe a few other things.

From the dining room I heard Emmett shout, "Not the new T.V.! It's bad enough he broke the last one! Come on Edward!!"

After breaking the T.V., and several of Emmett's games I walked back into the dining room and sat down. "I'm calm." I muttered before Jasper could calm me again. "He's really in love with her?"

"Yeah, man, he is. It was like love at first sight. He saw her and his emotions went haywire. First hunger, then lust, then undeniable love. And a little bit of disgust. Lately, his emotions have been like on cloud nine. But I don't think he trusts us and I certainly don't trust him."

"Is it as strong as my love for her is? Does she love him back?" I asked desperately. I was angry, and hurt, and scared. Anger at John, hurt that my Bella might not love me anymore, and scared that she loved him back. I can't live without her.

"Almost. He really, really loves her. But I don't think it's true, soul-mate love, like Alice and I have. It is strong, though. And Bella's confused. She still loves you, I do know that. Right now, her feelings for John are purely platonic. He's like her best friend. Like Alice or that mutt from La Push. But she's really scared, Edward. Those dreams you've been telling us about are really freaking her out."

"She still loves me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she does."

"What about you, Alice? Have you seen anything unusual?"

"No, I haven't. Just them hanging out and Bella getting bad dreams."

"Does anybody find it weird that Bella started getting these dreams just before a Volturi guard that just happens to be vegetarian shows up?" Emmett asked.

Wow. For once, Emmett said something worth thinking about and dare I say it, smart.

"Good point." Alice muttered. "Excuse me for a while. I have somewhere to be. I'll be back soon, so don't worry."

"Where are you…" Jasper hollered after her, but she had already disappeared. "Going?" He finished as the door shut.

"Has John ever mentioned a power? We don't really know much about him." Emmett asked. He was full of surprises today and apparently I wasn't the only one shocked.

"No, but to be a Volturi guard member I assume he must have some talent. I mean, Felix doesn't have one, but he has his brute strength." Carlisle said.

"Maybe he's causing Bella's dreams!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, I will probably never say this again, but that's a good idea. Congrats, you finally said something smart." I said.

"I am smart!"

We sat and pondered his idea for a while.

"How would that work?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle said. "I've never heard of a power like that, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Emmett does have a point though. We really don't know much about John and I think it's time we find some things out."

I exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I need to be alone." I mumbled, heading up the stairs to my room. This was too much to handle right now. I sighed, flopping on my couch. I missed Bella.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, there's Chapter 14! Left it on a bit of a cliffy, didn't I? And  
where did Alice go? That's for the next writer to decide!! Whoever that  
is….  
REVIEW!! It makes me happy!!!


	16. Chapter 15

**(Written by:****T. C. Meade)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. It seems like the type of thing you could figure out on your own, huh? **

**  
No, I don't own Twilight. I'm not ****Stephanie Meyer****. I don't even know why I write Twilight fanfiction, actually, considering I'm not a TwiHard who swoons over Edward—well, I do swoon over an Edward... Edward Elric! (Swoons dramatically) **

**  
Ed Elric: Huh? Did I make her do that? Whoops... (anime sweatdrop appears) **

**Edward Cullen****: Damn, I thought I was the only Edward who could do that to teenage girls! (gets mad) Hey, jerk, who are you, a little shrimp, to take my status away from me?! (rushes at Ed, is held back by Jazz)**

**  
Ed: DAMNIT! I AM NOT A SHRIMP!!!! (rushes at Edward, is held back by Al)**

**  
Me: Don't worry boys, there's enough of me to go around! **

**  
****Winry**** and Bella: HEY, YOU **, HE'S MINE! (rushes at me) **

**  
Me: (anime sweatdrop appears, runs away screaming, throwing the chapter at  
the audience as I escape)  
**

**CH 15**

**EPOV**

There wasn't really any reason why I was laying on this couch. I would have been just as comfortable standing up... No matter how long I live, I will never tire. It's one of the convenient things about being a vampire. I reflected on my life—and by my life, I mean my time with Bella, for there was no life before I knew her love, as there never will be again if I lose her.

"If there is a God," I murmured out loud, "And if he'll listen to me... Please don't take my heart away."

A very long time ago, I had imagined Bella's life with another man. A human man. One who could grow old with her and love her even when wrinkles mar her beautiful face and even her grandchildren have moved far away. At the time, I'd felt a stab of jealousy, but at the same time I think I would have been able to live with knowing Bella was with a human man. It would have been what was best for her, and I would have been able to accept that, though the rest of my existence would have been wasted pining for her.

It was different, more painful a thousand times, to know that not only was Bella not with me, she was not with a human, not with someone who was good for her. There was no end to this pain for me, no filter to make it bearable. Surely this was the most wretched kind of jealousy! For I hated John, hated him with a passion—the hate I felt for James, who had harmed and scarred my Bella, which was merely a pinprick of the hate I felt for John. Words failed me!

"Edward," I heard Alice say quietly. She was downstairs, but that was no problem for my sensitive hearing, and furthermore she spoke with both her thoughts and her voice. "Edward, if you harm him, she will never forgive you." Of course Alice could see what I was planning to do.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. "I can't help it... He's lying to her, Alice, I know it, and I can't... I can't lose her! I need her!"

_I know how you feel_, she thought, and walked out the front door.

I listened to her car backing out of the garage and the sound of it navigating the curving road that led to the highway. I could not bring myself to move or say goodbye, but I suppose it was implied.

**APOV**

Clearly he wasn't going to do anything about it. Edward was a weakling at heart, and when he felt helpless he just moped around and wasted time. If anything was going to get done, it was up to me to do it.

"Alice," Bella breathed, standing in the doorway and looking at the tinted windshield of my Porsche. The way she sighed my name didn't make it sound like I was really who she wanted to see... I hoped that meant there was someone she wanted to see more, and I hoped that someone was Edward.

John's car was in the driveway; I parked behind it to push his buttons. "Bella!" I said happily in a voice loud enough for humans to hear as I got out of the car and rushed to embrace her. Just as I'd seen while scanning the immediate future, Bella shied away from my embrace.

"Hi, Alice. What brings you here?" she asked cautiously.

"Do you really want to attend school today? I hear you and Edward had a fight, and I thought you might need a little girl time." I pulled out my black credit card and grinned at her. "Nothing makes me happy like new stuff, how about you?"

She allowed herself to give me a small smile. "Can't this wait until after school hours?"

"No. That's when all the irritating high-schoolers flood the malls and make it hard to shop." She raised one eyebrow at me. I beamed back. "And besides, I don't want any nosy boys to come spoil our fun." I noted that John was standing in the doorway with his lips pressed tightly together.

Bella's smile faded. "Look, Alice, I'm not going to ditch school just so I can listen to you blabber all day for Edward's cause. Did he send you?"

"You think I'm that much of a sellout?" I gave her my most heartbroken/offended/miserable expression.

In true Bella form, she lost all her anger at the sight of my pain. "Oh, no, Alice, I'm sorry! I didn't meant that, it just sort of... slipped out!"

"Don't you love me at all?" I said in a voice that sounded near breaking.

"No, of course not!" She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me,  
but I pulled away and stared at John. She turned to look at him too, then back  
at me.

"I see how it is," I sighed. "You want to spend the day with him. Is he your new lover? Are you going to start avoiding me completely now? Are you going to run away with him and leave me alone here? And Edward, too?" John reacted when I said "run away with him," and though it was just an eye blink, the glimpse of the future I caught with that movement was enough to  
make the pain on my face very, very real.

Bella reacted, too. "Please don't be upset, Alice, I don't know what I was thinking! And John isn't my lover, he's just a friend, and I'm not going anywhere with him, so don't worry. Let's go shopping, okay?"

"Really?" I asked hopefully. "What about school?"

"Forget school. I want a day off with my best girl friend and her shiny black credit card!" she was pretending for me, I could tell—but I'd rather she pretend with me than John pretend with her... _if he was even pretending_...

I wondered, if what Jasper had said was true, what would that mean for Bella? What if...? But no, I couldn't let myself think that for even a second.

I smiled again and we both hopped into my car and drove off. Bella waved at John and gave him an apologetic look I didn't miss. I also didn't miss John glaring at me through the windshield. Too low for Bella to hear, I hissed at him, and he growled back.

"So..." Bella ventured after a few minutes of me seething at John in silence. "Don't get upset or anything, but I really need to know. Did Edward send you?"

"No," I said carefully, "I sent myself. But Bella, I did come to talk to you about him." I could see her shutting down, bracing herself. "Come on, don't do this to me," I pleaded.

She uncrossed her arms but didn't say anything.

"Bella, what is it that this fight is about, really? I want to get to the bottom of this."

"It's complicated, Alice. First it was just the dreams—I was having weird dreams, scary dreams about Edward—and then there was the fight at the house, and we've just been getting more distant since then. Meanwhile John keeps getting closer, and you know, Alice, he seems right. Righter than Edward does, at least."

I remembered the fight she was talking about, remembered the key phrase that had gotten Bella riled: "_Weak human_." But what was this about John seeming right? "He's right? Right about what? Have you guys been talking?" I couldn't mask my burning curiosity.

"I don't want to tell you," she admitted, blushing.

"Aww, come on. If you can't trust me, how can you trust anyone?"

"He said..." She paused and took a deep breath for courage. "He told me he thinks Edward's love is... like a fetish for him. That he didn't really care for me like I care for him."

For the first time in my life I swerved the car—well, it felt like swerving to me. I only deviated a few inches from the straight line I'd been driving in, and Bella didn't notice, but I did, and it was monumental for me to swerve like that. "Bella!" I shouted.

"What?" She was completely surprised.

"You let him say that to you? You believed him?"

She looked apologetic. "It was the way he said it, he knew what he was talking about, he didn't force it on me, he just told me what he saw, and the way he said it... I could see it too."

I covered my face with one hand, using my foresight to drive. "Bella..." I sighed.

"I know what you're going to say," she groaned. "But, um, do you mind saying it while watching the road?"

"I am watching the road," I reminded her. "Bella, how could you even think for a second that the way Edward feels for you isn't real? How could you let a stranger walk into your life and make you disbelieve? How could you forget his promises, his assurances, his devotion, because of John's  
half-truths and manipulative words?"

She put her head in her hands and I could smell her tears. "I know, Alice But he said... he called me a weak human. He doubted my judgment about John, he—!"

"You said it yourself! Sometimes things just slip out when we don't mean them. And it seems like he had right to doubt your judgment, if these are the kinds of things John says to you!"

"I know, I know!" She was openly sobbing now.

I parked in front of one of my favorite local clothing stores and twisted in my seat to look at her. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault, and it's not you I'm mad at, okay? It's John, the things he said—Bella, I've seen how much Edward hurts over you, and I can promise you that his love is no fetish.

"Edward loves you, Bella, in the most true and necessary way, he loves you, he needs you, and it hurts me to know there's someone out there who knows how to manipulate you to make you think for even a second that that's not the truth.

"Because it is, Bella, it is the truth! He loves you, Bella, he loves you as much as I love Jasper, as much as Romeo loved—no, more than that, Bella more than that! Romeo and Juliet had a shallow love, and it ended in despair, as shallow love always does—but trust me, Edward isn't shallow, not like Romeo was.

"Bella, you are no fetish for him, I promise." I reached over and wiped away Bella's tears with my cold hand, and she gave me a watery smile.

That night, I went to Bella's house and stood underneath her second-story window in a silent vigil. If she had those nightmares again, I would come inside and ease her pain, and if not... then that was a good thing.

Outside Bella's house is where I found John slinking around. I saw that he'd been planning to come here tonight, to sleep beside Bella. I wondered if he comforted her when she dreamed of monsters. I wondered if Emmett had been right about John's power.

The hypocrisy of it all overwhelmed me. If only Bella knew what he was doing—then surely she would not be so willing to trust him!

Instead of immediately initiating a fight, which is what he planned to do, I started by giving him a similar speech to the one I'd given Bella, but with a few additions.

"Romeo died because he thought he couldn't live without Juliet, because he thought that without her life was not worth living, that it had lost all its meaning without her there. And it turned out that his impatience was his biggest mistake, and if he had just waited a few more minutes, he could have had his wildest dream come true. That's where Edward and Romeo are different, John. You may take Bella away from him, but he loves her, and I swear, he will wait forever for her!"

He was twenty feet away from me in a hunting crouch. "This is none of your business! You Cullen's are insolent and interfering, and you manipulate Bella, make her think she needs you!"

"Don't you speak to me about manipulation!" I spat. "I know what you've been doing to her—you're in her dreams, aren't you?"

"If I'm in her dreams, better me than Edward," he responded, unable to completely hide the way he reacted to my accusations.

"You know what I mean! You've been giving her the nightmares, haven't you?" I glanced once to my left in surprise. In a few minutes, the Volturi (at least the ones who were in Forks right now) would arrive and I would be outnumbered.

My hand flashed to my pocket and I speed-dialed Carlisle. "Geteverybody, I'm at Bella's house. Don't bother with cars, running faster. You have seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds." I said all that in less than a second and hung up, letting the urgency in my tone do the talking.

"Calling reinforcements?" John sneered. "What for? Don't you think if it comes to a fight that you can take me on your own?" But he didn't look like he wanted to kill a woman, especially not one as small as me. In the future, I saw him hesitating.

"Don't worry, you'll have your own backup, too," I said, angry that he thought I wasn't strong enough to tear him apart with my bare hands.

"Good," he said, stretching with an arrogant expression that I hated to my core. "I hate an unfair fight."


	17. Chapter 16

**(Written by:**** EverIntruiged.) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, don't hold it against me.**

--

**Chapter 16******

John's POV

Finally, the stupid seer girl left, and I heard a vibrate from the cell phone that Aro had given me. "Yes master?"

"My dear, precious John. I thought you promised that I wouldn't have to move a foot outside Volterra, yet why am I sending troops to retrieve a pathetic, meek human girl!"

"She is not a pathetic, meek, human girl! She's Bella! She's beautiful, brave and courageous… and, and…" my voice trailed off as I just realized that I had argued with Aro. Aro...

"John, my pet. Are you doubting my words?"

"No, of course not." But, I could tell that I was lying through my teeth. I had no idea why, though. I had always put my utmost trust in Aro. I had trusted him with my life; he always took care of me.

"I thought you said that you could stray Bella away from the Cullen's easily."

"And I am! She's already doubting Edward, but Alice decided to knock some common sense into the human, and now she's quite confused."

"Perfect. Confusion clouds the mind, and make sure you provoke Edward as well, anger makes for rash, unplanned decisions."

"Yes Aro."

"Thank you. Oh, and John, either you return with Bella back to Volterra soon, or else it'll be your life to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulped, not missing the obvious threat that Aro had just presented to me. Could I harm Bella, though? She was so innocent, so naïve, I knew that I would get her to the Volturi eventually, but would I want to lead her into that trap? Would I want her blood on my hands? Did I even want to kill her?

_But._ Another voice in my head argued, you'll have her forever. _Forever with Bella sounded like eternal bliss. But, I didn't know. I was, essentially, stealing her.  
_  
Damnnit John. The first time you decided to get a conscience, and it's about a human and defying the Volturi.

"My dear, precious John," a calm voice mocked, yet it held a deep, menacing undercurrent to it. Out stepped a Cullen, the one with the shaggy blonde hair, Jasper. He continued his sentence, "You're not the only one who can manipulate."

Oh s**. This kid could manipulate emotions.

"So, I see it's finally coming to you. About time. You know, I never expected one of the Volturi to be so dense," a seed of doubt began to implant itself into my brain, and Jasper, somehow nurtured it even more. "Are the feelings of love you feel for Bella real? Or are they simply fake,  
like those dreams and lies you've been giving her? And what about your wavering loyalty to Volturi, is that yourself, or is it from me?" Jasper sneered, flashing all his teeth in a wide smile.

Fake. Real. Fake. Real. I didn't even know what was what anymore.

Jasper smirked, "Karma's a b**."

--

Review my lovelies!


	18. Chapter 17

**(Written by:**** LilyPad95)**

**Disclaimer: I own Edward. Yes, yes I do. I don't own Twilight, but I own  
Edward; a paper version of Edward anyway. I bought a cardboard cut-out at  
F.Y.E. I don't own the real Edward though. Or Twilight, just like I  
said.*Tear***

**Ch 17  
**

**Bella's POV:**

For once, I had a peaceful night's sleep. No nightmares. No dreams. Nothing. Just the soothing, calm blackness of the inside of my eyelids. When the dull gray light started to fade into my bedroom, I kept my eyes sealed. This sleep was too amazing to give up voluntarily. But soon, the  
essence of time passing woke me, and my eyelids fluttered open. My arms stretched above my head and my mouth opened in a yawn.

Quickly, I rose out of my bed, and walked slowly down the stairs to get my usual bowl of Cheerios for breakfast. The house was empty, I noticed. I had expected Charlie to go into work, of course. And Edward wouldn't have come last night, due to our… little break. But what about John? He had come to comfort me two nights in a row. He would have told me he wasn't coming, so at least I wouldn't worry.

But then I remembered something. I hardly knew John. I was putting Edward's characteristics into his personality, to comfort myself, I guess. To make it seem like Edward did care about me. Or someone like Edward cared about me. John could be the type of person who doesn't say anything about coming or not coming. He could be the kind of person who manipulates others to get what he wants.

I groaned. I was putting more characteristics into John's personality that weren't his. John wouldn't manipulate me, or anybody else. He wouldn't try to make me feel defenseless. He wouldn't try to make me feel like a weak human. I bet he just didn't tell me that he wouldn't be in room last night because he knew I could handle it. I was strong enough to handle one night by  
myself. Something that Edward obviously didn't think I could do. I trudged up the stairs. As I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom, thinking, it fully sunk in that I had had no form of a nightmare at all the previous night.

Was this a sign…? A sign that meant maybe I could trust Edward. Or was I over thinking everything again. I sighed. A tornado of confusion swirled around me, destructing my loping mind and leaving bits and pieces of befuddled debris in its wake.

Looking into the mirror, I noticed that the bags under my eyes, growing from my restless nights and awful nightmares I'd been having, had vanished. Amazing what one night of sleep could do for you.

There was a knock on the door. I quickly threw on the outfit Alice had bought for me yesterday on our shopping trip –a pair of tighter fitting jeans than I was used to, and a dark blue shirt thing that Alice had called a baby-doll top– and quickly looked in the mirror before running to get the door.  
My reflection made me blush, and I thought twice about wearing this ridiculous outfit. But then I remembered it was for Alice. Purely for Alice. It was Edward standing at the door. He was fidgeting, something I had never imagined him doing. His eyes darted around like he was nervous before they landed on me. His eyes grew as he took in what I was wearing. I blushed, with both embarrassment and anger.

What did this boy not understand about the word 'break'? I wanted time to think. And that meant I didn't want to think anywhere near him. I didn't trust him as completely anymore.

I glared at Edward, before saying, "I'm going to change. You can leave." My confidence surprised me, and it must have surprised Edward too.

His eyes shrunk back when I said that, and he grabbed my wrist. "Wait, Bella. Just hear me out. I have a theory," he whispered urgently.

There was no point in trying to shake him off. He was way too strong. A small smile, filled with hope, appeared on his face when he saw that I wasn't going to try and resist him. It was his crooked smile. The one that he knew I loved.

"My theory is about your nightmares… Isn't it strange that you've been having dreams about the Volturi, Aro mainly, and all of a sudden, a vegetarian member of the Volturi guard randomly shows up?" Edward's smile grew and grew as he saw that process through my brain. He had a point.

"You have a point. Now I'm going to change," I announced, but Edward didn't let go of my wrist. Instead, he stepped closer to me, to the point where there was no space between our bodies at all. The familiar feeling of my heart pounding and my breathing becoming heavier came. And I didn't hesitate or shy away as his long, cool finger, brushed my cheek.

"You look beautiful," he told me.

His lips slowly pressed against my forehead, and trailed down my nose. "I love you so much, Bella, it is unreal," he whispered against my lips. "Please believe me." I nodded. There was no way not to believe Edward as he caressed me like this, and whispered so lovingly the words I hadn't realized I had been longing for. My previous anger dissipated.

Something flashed across Edward's eyes then. He looked once more down to my embarrassing new outfit. "Maybe you should change. I wouldn't want John—" Edward snarled John's name, "to see you like this."

I glowered at him. "Be nice." Edward rolled his eyes, but pushed me towards the stairs gently.

Once I came back down, in my own pair of jeans and a flannel shirt and of course, a rain jacket, he picked me up bridal style. I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my mouth. But when Edward started to walk outside to his car –with me still in his arms– a dark figure was leaning against his door. John. Edward glared at him with frightening eyes, and John glared right on back.

"So you two made up?" John said through clenched teeth, his eyes still on Edward. Edward just nodded. He brought me to the passenger seat, pushed John out of the way, climbed in, and sped off.

"Edward… Why do you hate John so much? You know I'll never…" I was tentative to say I'll never leave you, because I almost did, just yesterday. "You know he'll never be able to replace you… in that way for me."

Edward's hands, gripping the steering wheel, were shaking. His lips were taught as he replied.  
"I know that. But the way he guards his thoughts around me… It's strange. And infuriating." Edward thought briefly. "And actually, I think he will try to replace me… try to be your beau. He's in love with you, you know."

I scoffed, but Edward looked serious. "He's in… love with me?" Edward nodded his head once.

The morning passed quickly; word got around that Edward and I were together again. Jess probably had a lot to do with that. And then the afternoon passed.

Things seemed almost back to normal… with Edward at least. John was acting strange throughout the day. He kept receiving phone calls from a girl named Chelsea at the lunch table.

I had invited him to our table to be friendly, with Edward muttering wildly under his breath the whole time, even though John could hear him anyway. Edward came to my house after school, though I was still slightly hesitant around him.

**John's POV**

"Dammit John! Why are Bella and Edward back together again?! How badly do you suck at this job!" Chelsea screamed over the phone once school was out. She had been calling me all day, even while I was at the lunch table with Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"I don't know what happened, Chelsea. I went to pick her up in the morning, and his car was there. I'm trying my best here. It's not as easy as it looks," I growled.

"Well, you better try harder to get Bella back to Volterra. You have about seventeen days before Aro gets majorly ****. He'll come and retrieve her himself. And you, my friend, will be dead." Chelsea was beginning to get on my nerves. Actually, she was annoying me to the point where I could literally rip her to shreds. Though Aro would kill me even quicker if I did that.

Chelsea was one of his many little pets, much like Jane and Alex. "I'm gonna have to give her more dreams now. Their relationship needs to be crushed. Squeezed to pulp," I stated more to myself than to Chelsea.

"Don't fall to hard," she taunted, and I hissed, hanging up on her.

***

Once it was dark, I went to wait outside Bella's window. Edward was in her room. Damn him. Damn him straight to hell.

I ran into the woods near Bella's home, so as not to be detected by Edward. I sat down on the wet bracken, brooding. Bella went back so easily to Edward. Maybe their trust in each other, their love, was unbreakable. That was bad for two reasons. Number one: I was in love with that fragile, weak little human Bella Swan. And number two: My job for Aro just got a whole heck of a lot harder.

As the time neared morning, I concentrated as hard as I could on creating Bella's dream.

**Bella's POV:**

_Edward was walking towards me, his mouth sculpted into a menacing smile, his teeth gleaming. At first, I thought I was going to get my wish; to become a vampire. But his eyes were scarlet, and scary. _

_  
Edward placed his teeth over the vein in my neck, and bit down hard. I screamed in agony, but Edward started to drain the blood from my veins. He stopped, only for a moment, to whisper in my ear. "You don't know how hard it has been for me to wait this long." He scoffed. "To actually think I loved you back."_

_  
I trembled in fear, I think. It might have been from loss of blood. I was limp in Edward's arms, waiting for the dizziness to pass and for death to welcome me. But then something… strange happened. Edward slowly morphed into another vampire I knew. John. And he morphed into another, one I didn't know. A beautiful girl. She had raven black hair, and deep ruby eyes. Plain  
jeans, and a green blouse made up her outfit. Just casual, but frightening. You could tell by her eyes that she had power._

_  
I woke, shaking and sweating in Edward's cool arms. Another nightmare._

**John's POV:**

Just as I was getting to the end of Bella's dream. The dream to top it all off, somebody tapped my shoulder. I whipped around, ready to defend myself. My legs dropped into a crouch, and a guttural growl left my mouth. It didn't smell like food, just a really annoying vampire.

"Relax, tiger. It's just me." I began to grow very, very irate as I recognized that shrill, intoxicating voice. And the clothes. The casual green blouse that was her favorite. Her old blue jeans from the nineties, that somehow still looked amazing on her, despite the old-fashioned style.

"Dammit! Why did you come here? I was concentrating on giving Bella a dream! Now our whole damn plan is probably ruined! All because of you," I whispered, in the most ominous voice I could conjure. My hands were shaking, until I saw that had she been human, she would have been crying. I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. Forget I said it. Please," I begged. The surprised, but sad look did not leave her beautiful face.

"I just came here to ask you something. I came to ask you… why do you love her? The human? How do you not love me instead?" My mouth hung open, probably for the first time ever since I had become a vampire. I had never expected that one coming.

"I-I never thought of you that way before," I murmured. "I don't know how."

"That wasn't really an answer, John," she reminded me. I nodded in agreement, and before I could think any of my next actions through, I swooped down and planted a wet one on her full, perfect lips.

When Chelsea slowly pulled away, we were both panting. And then she smiled incredibly, and my whole world shifted.


	19. Chapter 18

**(Written by:****crazybouttwilight14)**

_Sorry for the wait guys! I think I have perfectly legitimate reason, but I  
know you don't wanna hear me blab for hours on end, so enjoy!_

**Ch 18**

(BPOV)

The nightmares refused to recede. I felt as if my nighttime world was falling into pieces. As the nightmares continued to worsen, Edward's theory of John's involvement in these surreally horrific dreams seemed more and more likely. It was only too coincidental that the dreams started coming right around the time John came into my life. It was something I made my goal to investigate for the day.

Another rather disconcerting thought was of John's unreciprocated feelings for me. Sure, he seemed a nice enough man, a nice enough vampire. He helped me through my time with the break from Edward and . . .

_He helped me through my time in my break from Edward.  
_

Suddenly it all became clear, in an epiphany-like burst of intuition.

Had Edward and I ever had a real break before, not including that . . . time . . . ? I mean, he thought that was for my own personal benefit, a way to keep me as safe as possible. Never before had we had such a real, human argument. We'd never been so angry before that we couldn't be together for any period.

But that all was universally altered when John decided to waltz into the happy portrait of my life.

He was the absolute cause of every recent argument Edward and I had had, was the reason my attitude had turned so abruptly bellicose. John broke Edward and I up, disparaged my feelings for him, subtly but truly, and fueled the passionate jealousy that roared up in Edward every time the three of us were together.

The stentorian mush of my chaotic thoughts whirled precariously through my mind. This revolutionized my initial judgments about John, about how he was a decent person. This made me realize his ulterior motives, whatever they may be, were not devoted to me, but to his omnipotent "employers."

Fury coursed through me, igniting my veins into a flame of red hot heat as scarlet flashed treacherously across my vision. I leapt out of bed, quicker than I normally could without stumbling. In ten seconds flat, I had a sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers on, my hair in an acrimonious ponytail. I was ready to rip John limb from limb with stunning alacrity.

I flung myself down the stairs and practically tore the door of its hinges in eagerness to tell someone, anyone about my newfound discovery. A near ethereal world swirled around my shoulders, I was so angry. And yet, this anger was so new to me, so inexperienced was I with it, it made me nearly delirious. I was prepared to murder.

However, in my internal upheaval, I failed to initially notice that Edward stood in front of me, Alice right next to him, with John sitting irately in the front seat of the Volvo. They knew.


	20. Chapter 19

**(****Written by:**** mskayla)**

A/N: Psh, guess who? It's Kayla (mskayla) woot woo! I've asked to bring along some twists and as my readers love, I will give you a twist!

**Disclaimer: I want Edward… you can have the rest. Yes, Edward is hiding under my bed.**

(Goes to bed to look under at Edward)

Edward: Uh, I'm not Edward.

Kayla: Psh, yes you are.

Edward: Uh, no I'm not. I just look extremely like Edward.

Kayla: (puzzled)

**Chapter 19******

BPOV

"It's about time you figured it out." Alice sighed dramatically drifting from Edward's side to mine.

"Yeah, well who know I was that unobservant." I spat dryly wrapping my arms around Edward's long torso.

The anger had slowly drained from my body and giving into relief. I buried my head in Edward's chest and his lips found the top of my head. I stole a glance at John who was currently sulking in the Volvo. His eyes found mine and for a brief moment I saw the regret through the aggravation. He smiled weakly and then his gaze broke from mine.

Edward chuckled lightly and bent down to kiss me softly. "Come on," He whispered. "Let's go talk to Carlisle."

Alice slid into the front seat of the Volvo while Edward held the door open for me. I slid in behind Alice and slammed the door. In a few seconds he was already at sitting next to me. His cool hand found mine while Alice whipped out of the driveway and rubber met asphalt. The tires squealed and I was jerked front and back.

I let out a gasp and Edward chuckled once more bring my hand to his lips. "I love you." He whispered is cool breath caressing my hand.

I smiled at him. "I love you too." I whispered completely unhindered by doubt.

**Aro's POV**

"I can't believe I gave that imbecile the job. I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to deliver. If I ever want anything done right here, I must do it myself." I rolled my eyes as the anger scattered throughout my veins.

I felt a presence beside me and my eyes fell down to the favorite of all my guard members. Jane smiled softly. "I had a feeling you needed me Master." There was an almost evil glint in her childlike eyes.

"Yes my lovely Jane. It seems like John could not deliver." I paused glancing down as her eyes lit up with pleasure. "Kill him, kidnap Edward. The only way we'll get her here is to bring him first. No harm is to be done to Edward though. We wouldn't want lovely Bella to go and jump off a cliff."

She rolled her eyes. "No, we wouldn't want that." She said her throat thick with sarcasm.

I ignored her tone but instead glanced around the court looking for just the right people. "Okay, take Felix. You'll need his strength. Also take Chelsea. She'll help with the emotional ties and tell you who has the strongest bonds. You need to have no intention of harming Bella young Jane. If the future-seer, Alice, catches a glimpse of you then they'll be sure to run. Got it? You have to get in and get out. All we need is Edward. If it is  
convenient, go ahead and kill John while you're at it. It's less time on my hand."

Jane's lips turned up in a wicked smile. "My pleasure Master," she paused, "but Chelsea is not with us."

This startled me. "Where is she?"

"With John." She answered matter-of-factly.

My eyebrow rose on it's own accord. "Interesting. If she chooses John's side, kill her too."

**EPOV**

Carlisle calmly sat down at his desk while I paced back and forth in front of the door. John wasn't talking and I figured that much from him. He was trying to spare his own life. The Volturi didn't play. You mess up a job, they kill you; no questions asked.

"Are they coming?" Carlisle asked Alice rationally.

She shook her head. "No, I'd know if Aro had sent for Bella. I'd know if any harm whatsoever was intended." Her voice was sure but I knew that Alice's visions couldn't always be trusted.

Carlisle seemed to have faith in Alice though. "Very well, he concluded. All we can do is wait then. With time either the Volturi will send someone or John will confess."

My eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Carlisle," I spoke my voice rough with anger, "we can't just wait for him to give the orders. It could be weeks of idle time."

Carlisle stood and his thoughts answered me. "Bella's safe. That's all that matters."

I looked down at Bella. Her face was distraught with worry and I mentally slapped myself for not being more considerate. Bella had been through a whirlwind of emotion and thoughts the past few days. The last thing I needed was to loose my cool in front of her.

I had to be strong and handle whatever the Volturi threw at me. Bella needed me.

**Kayla**


	21. The End Maybe

**THIS STORY HAS FAILED TO BE COMPLETED…**

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO TIE UP THE ENDING AND SEND IT TO ME IN A PM, FEEL FREE TO PUT EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR MISERY …**

**IF NOT, CONSIDER THIS STORY FINNISHED! I WAS WAY IN OVER MY HEAD…. PLUES I HAVE LOST ALL THE INFO THAT I NEEDED TO FINNISH THIS EXPERIMENT…**

**PEASE OUT!**

**~Dance or Die~**


End file.
